


All Mine

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Handcuffs, Heats, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omegaverse, PWP, Short Smut, alpha alfred, jealous alfred, just cause tbh, language probs i cant remember, possessive alfred, probably made typos but im really tired right now and dont feel like fixing them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USUK Omegaverse NSFW short fanfic for funsies</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

“You’re panting awfully hard aren’t you?” 

Alfred traced a finger down Arthur’s chest, watching him shiver on the bed. His chest rose and fell quickly, arms tugging at where they’d been handcuffed to the headboard. He grabbed Arthur’s legs and thrusted in once, burying himself deep, rolling his hips in such a way that made a grinding sensation right against Arthur’s prostate. He heard the omega moan underneath him, whimpering and panting more. He wasn’t able to phrase any understandable sentences, not that Alfred could hear anyway. The alpha didn’t blame him. The poor omega had an alpha in him in heat, but Alfred wasn’t knotting. 

The slick that had wetted the bed and encased Alfred’s cock felt so damn good. “Jesus Christ…” Alfred breathed, grinning down at Arthur. “You’re taking me in so good babe,” he purred. 

He stopped his grinding to re-situate and start up a fast and relentless pace, watching Arthur cry out his name, drooling against the pillow. 

“Please Alfie… please knot… I-I can’t…”

“Oh you’re speaking now?” Alfred asked, gently, almost as if he were honestly concerned. “This is punishment you know…” He motioned to where Arthur’s hands were restrained. Alfred watched Arthur weakly try to tug his hands free, hands jerking at the restraints as Alfred leaned over him and took a nipple into his mouth. 

Arthur’s moans were delicious, filling the room. No matter how many times they’d gone at this during Arthur’s heat, he always was loud and vocal for Alfred. He knew how much the alpha liked Arthur telling him how good he felt, voicing his pleasure. 

“I-I didn’t do a-anything…” Arthur gasped, pressing his chest up into Alfred’s touches. Alfred nipped and sucked at the nipple, hearing the omega plead for him to let him release. 

The cock ring on the omega’s cock was metallic and shone from the bedside lamp. It’d been dimmed in the room but not enough so for it to be dark. Arthur was embarrassed to be seen by Alfred, how fitting it was that he should now be displayed underneath him like this now. 

“You let those alphas flirt with you…” Alfred said, displeased. He wrapped an arm under Arthur’s waist and pulled him up from the bed, fitting the omega’s body against his own. He thrusted up into him quickly, watching the omega lose himself. HIs eyelashes fluttered, lips parting sweetly as if also begging for Alfred’s cock. “You’re mine,” Alfred growled, nipping Arthur’s bottom lip. He kissed and dragged his lips along Arthur’s jaw, working his way harshly to his neck where he bit at the mating mark, drawing his tongue around it. He made work to darken Arthur’s neck with teeth and tongue marks, the omega’s pants becoming louder and higher in pitch. 

“Ah…ahhnn… oh Alfie… Alfie please!” Arthur begged. “They… I told them to stop-I’m yours j-just… please…” 

Nothing was worse than being tormented and drawn out during heat. The need to be filled with an alphas knot was the only satiation he could get, and Alfred wasn’t giving it to him. He only made him hotter, more full of that white hot pleasure. 

Alfred released him, watching him drop back down onto the bed. He grabbed the omega’s legs and pushed them towards his chest, curling him up.

Arthur’s toes curled as Alfred began a steady, hard pace, filling him over and over. “Don’t let anyone else touch you Artie… don’t let them touch you… look at you…” He emphasized each word with a thrust, digging his fingers into Arthur’s legs. He wanted to eat Arthur up, never let another lay eyes on him. He could only mark him until the other alphas knew to fuck off. 

Arthur sobbed as Alfred suddenly came in him, knot swelling and locking Alfred into Arthur’s sweet heat. 

Alfred let Arthur’s legs fall to one side of his body, breathing heavily as he looked down at the omega. He pressed down enough to take Arthur’s lips against his own and kiss him down into the bed. Brushing tears from Arthur’s eyes, Alfred kissed at his cheeks and forehead. He smoothed Arthur’s hair back from his forehead and smiled at his omega. 

Carefully removing the cock ring from Arthur, Alfred watched him shudder. He took his cock in his hand and coaxed Arthur to orgasm, body clenching up around Alfred as he did so. The cum covered his chest and fell onto the sheets. Alfred pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I-I’m all yours…” Arthur breathed. “Alfie…. Alfie…” He turned his head, seeking out Alfred’s lips for another kiss. The distress made Alfred respond to him, kissing him comfortingly, running fingers through his hair. 

“All mine…” 

 


End file.
